User blog:Valeth/Assassin of ???
Active Skills First Skill= Raid Scheme for five turns (unstackable). |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Advance (unstackable) for three turns; (Charges own NP gauge by 10% when attacking enemies under Raid Scheme) |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |2leveleffect = Crit. DMG + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Improvised (unstackable) for four turns. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 750 HP |l2 = 875 HP |l3 = 1000 HP |l4 = 1125 HP |l5 = 1250 HP |l6 = 1375 HP |l7 = 1500 HP |l8 = 1625 HP |l9 = 1750 HP |l10 = 2000 HP |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Class Advantages (Attack) and Class Advantages (Defense) |name2 = Migraine |img2 = debuffres |rank2 = B+ |effect2 = Increases own mental debuff resistance by 17.5% When Raid Scheme ends or removed; Stun self and Reduces own defense by 20% for one turn |img3 = quickup |name3 = Chinese Quan Fa |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own Quick performance by 5% When attacking enemies under Raid Scheme; Increases own NP Generation rate for each normal attack by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Arts Res - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 15% |2c3 = 20% |2c4 = 25% |2c5 = 30% }} Stats Trivia * She is the first 4* Servant with cost 14 also the only 4* among DI primary casts. * The illustration is made by mamusya, intended to be her last stage. * She has the most encounter throughout DI V - SIN, totaling five encounters: as herself, with her armies, with Saber of Shinjuku (Grail buff), also with Archer of SIN twice (Grail buff), * She made appearance at DI I - Okeanos, DI III - Rome and DI IV - Orleans as Shadow Servant of Thousand-faces Hassan; * She is fan-made Servant, goes to writer's FGO fan-fiction story arc, "Divergent Intersection" (LOL); * She originally goes with name Assassin of Qin, until SIN released, then-- Meiren exists, so I left her as Assassin of ??? , other names come to mind to fill the blank made it too easy to guess who she is. * Thank you for following this work. After her, next Servant is the last of DI primary cast, Lancer of ??? Category:Blog posts